shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki no Soma
Shokugeki no Soma (食戟のソーマ Shokugeki no Sōma) is a manga written by Yūto Tsukuda and illustrated by Shun Saeki in collaboration with Yuki Morisaki, a famous chef. Its main character, Sōma Yukihira is a brash, confident, and skilled amateur chef who enters Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to graduate from the culinary school famed for its 1% graduation rate, all while facing numerous other skilled chefs in his class. The manga was first published by Shueisha on November 26, 2012 in the 52nd issue of Japan's Shōnen Jump magazine. VIZ Media publishes the localized story of Shokugeki no Soma under the title Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma. Shokugeki no Soma has been adapted into an anime television series, which aired between April 3 and September 25, 2015Shueisha Confirms Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma TV Anime for 2015 and was followed by a second season, which aired between July 2, 2016Food Wars 2nd season reveals July 2 premiere date new visual and September 24, 2016. Shokugeki no Soma Manga See also: Chapters The Shokugeki no Soma manga series started in November 2012 at the 52nd issue of 2012 in Weekly Shōnen Jump. The series is written by Yūto Tsukuda and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. Yuki Morisaki, a famous chef and model, is a consultant for the series and provides much of the food dishes displayed throughout the series starting from Chapter 5. As of November 4, 2016, 21 volumes have been published along with 181 chapters. The series is still in production. Published and licensed by Viz Media, Shokugeki no Soma is also released in North America as Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma. Digital and print editions were planned and used since 2014. Since the series is charged, and because of their broader aims for the digital anthology, the series will not be running in the English version of Shōnen Jump. Shokugeki no Soma One-Shot Main article: Shokugeki no Soma (One-shot) In 2011, Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki created the first incarnation of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Yūto and Shun each made their own one-shot story sometime prior to 2011. The ''Shokugeki no Soma'' One-shot was the first work they collaborated on. The one-shot debuted in Akamaru Jump and the plot is very similar to the main series. It features Sōma Yukihira and his main rival Erina Nakiri, the only characters from the one-shot to make it into the main series and the format of the chapter closely resembles the story later published in the main series. Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile Main article: Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile In February 2015, a spin-off manga started under the name Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile (食戟のソーマ —エトワール— Shokugeki no Soma —Etowāru—). The storyline is written by Michiko Itō and the illustrations are done by Taiki Asatoki. The story is canon to the original storyline and features Kojirō Shinomiya as the main protagonist. The series focuses on both his life after Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the events after the Training Camp. Shokugeki no Soma Light Novel Shokugeki no Soma: ~à la carte~ Main article: Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~ On February 4, 2014, a spin-off light novel series started under the name Shokugeki no Soma ~à la carte~ (食戟のソーマ ア・ラ・カルト Shokugeki no Soma A Ra Karuto). The series is written by Michiko Itō and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. It is published by Shueisha. The novel in this series is a collection of short stories, which are canon to the main storyline and feature different characters as the focal point of each chapter. Shokugeki no Soma: ~Fratelli Aldini~ Main article: Shokugeki no Soma ~Fratelli Aldini~ Another spin-off light novel series titled Shokugeki no Soma ~Fratelli Aldini~ began serialization on October 2, 2015. The series is written by Michiko Itō with illustrations done by Shun Saeki. It is published by Shueisha. The novel in this series focuses on the Aldini Twins, Takumi and Isami Aldini. Shokugeki no Soma Anime See also: Episodes Season 1 Shokugeki no Soma was green lit to have a 24-episode anime adaptation and was set to debut Spring 2015.Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Anime Gets 8 3-Episode Blu-ray/DVD Volumes The announcement was made in the 2014 49th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. The anime was produced by J.C.Staff.J.C. Staff's Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma Anime Casts Yoshitsugu Matsuoka A trailer was released at the 2015 Jump Festa. A second trailer was revealed at AnimeJapan2015.Food Wars: Shokugeki no Sōma Anime's Video Unveils More Cast Members, Songs The anime began broadcasting in Japan on April 3, 2015 on TBS, CBC, BS-TBS and MBS as part of the station's Animeism blockFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma Anime TV Commercial Previews Opening Theme and ended on September 25, 2015. The series was simulcast with English subtitles by Crunchyroll.Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma's New Video, Cast, Theme Performers Unveiled The anime has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks for digital and home video release in North America.Sentai Filmworks Licenses Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Anime Cast Season 2 A second season was announced on the cover of the second 2016 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump ''magazine.Food Wars Shokugeki no Soma anime gets 2nd season The 13-episode second season, titled ''Shokugeki no Soma: Ni no Sara (Shokugeki no Soma: The Second Plate) premiered on July 2, 2016Food Wars Shokugeki no Soma anime gets 2nd season title summer premiereFood Wars Shokugeki no Soma season 2 listed with 13 episodes and ended on September 24, 2016. The series is simulcasted with English subtitles by Crunchyroll.Crunchyroll to stream Ozmafia and 2nd seasons of Cute High Earth Defense Club Love Food Wars The second season has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks for digital and home video release in North America.Sentai Filmworks licenses Food Wars the second plate anime OVA The 39th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump announced that the 2015's Jump Fiesta Tour will showcase an original Shokugeki no Soma event anime.Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Gets Original Event Anime On the cover of the second 2016 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, the event anime was revealed about the Aldini Brothers and will get a DVD release with the limited editions of Volume 18 on May 2. The OVA titled Takumi no Shitamachi Gassen follows Takumi and Isami as they visit Tokyo. On March 27, 2016, the official anime website streamed a preview video for a 25-minute OVA that will be bundled with Volume 19, which will release on July 4, 2016. The OVA titled Natsuyasumi no Erina follows Sōma and his friends on a short summer vacation before the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Food Wars! Anime's 2nd Season, OVA Previewed in Videos The first 2017 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump revealed that the Shokugeki no Soma event anime screened at the Jump Special Anime Festa event on November 27, 2016 will be bundled with the limited edition of Volume 24, which will release on May 2, 2017. The DVD will also feature the bonus short video "Nakama Ryō-ban Shokugeki no Sōma: Ukiyo wa Mazui yo."My Hero Academia, Black Clover, Food Wars! Event Anime Get DVD Releases On December 4, 2016, the official anime website revealed a key visual and streamed a preview video for the Jump Special Anime Festa event anime. The event anime revealed an original story about Megumi inviting everyone who passed their Stagiaire on a trip to a hot spring resort. It also features the ping pong match between Megumi and Satoshi, a fishing match between Sōma, Akira, and Ryō, and an open-air bath scene with Erina and others.Food Wars! Event Anime's Promo Video Previews Hot Springs Trip The combined second and third issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump revealed that the special edition of Volume 25 will be bundled with an OVA featuring the Elite Ten Council members, which ships on July 4, 2017 and retails for 3000 yen (26 US dollars).Food Wars! Gets New Original Anime DVD Bundled With Manga's 25th Volume in July Plot Overview In a small shopping district in Japan lies a small special-of-the-day restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira. It is here we meet Sōma Yukihira, the young son of the restaurant's owner, Jōichirō Yukihira, who trained him in his own original cooking style, the Yukihira Style. Sōma strives to surpass his father one day in cooking. However, by the beginning of the story, he has lost to him 489 times. Just before Sōma starts his high school years, Jōichirō makes a surprising announcement. He decides to close down Restaurant Yukihira for three years so he could work abroad and recommends that Sōma attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to further hone his skills. Upon arrival at the academy, Sōma learns that Tōtsuki is no ordinary cullinary school as the school has a graduation rate of less than 1%. When Sōma takes the entrance exam, he meets several other hopeful applicants who look down upon him for his humble origins. Before the exam began, a young girl entered the room and introduced herself as Erina Nakiri, the granddaughter of the Academy Director. Immediately after she introduced herself, the whole room is vacated due to her pedigree and notoriety in the culinary business. Due to her God's Tongue, Erina has the best palate in the world, thus any dish deemed unworthy to her immediately spells the end of a chef's career. Nevertheless, Sōma bravely accepts the challenge and manages to impress her with a simplistic egg dish. Unfortunately, her disbelief that a simplistic dish impressed her and Sōma's cockiness resulted in his immediate denial from the Academy. At the Spring High School Orientation Ceremony for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, the Academy Director, Senzaemon Nakiri, welcomed the 92nd generation into the High School section of the Academy and explained that out of the 1000 students in that class at the moment, by the time graduation arrives, less than 10 will graduate. Before concluding the ceremony, Senzaemon introduces the only student to make it through the entrance exam into the High School section: Sōma. Unbeknownst to Sōma and Erina, Senzaemon personally accepted Sōma into the academy after a single bite of his entrance exam dish. Sōma introduced himself to his entire class and boldly declared that he would use them all as stepping stones on his way to the top of his class. This set numerous rivalries into motion for Sōma as his classmates seek to be the one to end Sōma's upstart. As a cooking manga, Shokugeki no Soma focuses heavily on real world cooking techniques from across the globe and completely realistic dishes from all types of cuisine while mixing drama and comedy into the story. To emphasize these dishes, strong imagery is used to illustrate the flavors the eaters are experiencing. The series has battle themes with students engaging in cooking duels and the school's official duels, the Shokugeki. Other times, dishes are cooked mainly to complete assignments in the Academy or are prototypes of future dishes in a cooking duel. The series also makes numerous cultural references from time to time including Gundam, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Ace Attorney. The plot heavily revolves around Sōma's journey through Tōtsuki as he is constantly challenged by his classmates with notoriety of their own and each more challenging than the last. Not one to back down from a challenge, Sōma's cooking is pushed to its limits as he constantly improves and innovates his techniques. While Sōma is mainly in the spotlight, several other characters receive development of their own, most notably Megumi Tadokoro, Sōma's main partner throughout the series who has received the most amount of developmental attention aside from Sōma himself. Characters Main article: Characters Shokugeki no Soma features a wide cast of characters, each with special quirks and deep histories that serve as the basis for their ambitions in cooking. Because Tōtsuki is an international school, students from numerous countries like Denmark and Italy are featured in the series. The cast of characters are mainly students in the academy as well as teachers and staff members. However, several one-time characters include Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, notable figure heads in the culinary industry, and famous chefs. Other Media Recipe Book Main article: Tōtsuki Academy Challenge Plate: Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book Tōtsuki Academy Challenge Plate: Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book '(遠月学園 勝負の一皿 食戟のソーマ 公式レシピブック ''Tōtsuki Gakuen Shoubu no Ichisara Shokugeki no Soma Kōshiki Reshipi Bukku) is the first official recipe book'' of Shokugeki no Soma, based on the original series by Yūto Tsukuda. The book is written by Yuki Morisaki, and is illustrated by Shun Saeki. It was published and released by Shueisha on June 4, 2015. Video Games ''Main articles: Saikyō no Recipe, Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara '''Shokugeki no Soma: Saikyō no Recipe (食戟のソーマ 最饗のレシピ Saikyō no Recipe. lit, "Shokugeki no Soma: The Ultimate Recipe") is a smartphone game based on the Shokugeki no Soma series published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game was released on iOS and Android on August 17, 2015. Shokugeki no Soma: Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara (食戟のソーマ 友情と絆の一皿 Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara. ''lit, ''Shokugeki no Soma: The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) is an upcoming visual novel being developed by FuRyu and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game is based on the Shokugeki no Soma series and will be released on Nintendo 3DS in winter 2015. A teaser trailer was revealed on May 24, 2015. Drama CD On March 14, 2015, a bonus drama CD titled Shokugeki no Soma Drama CD – Daily Life at Tōtsuki Academy and Other Happenings was bundled with the limited editions of Volume 11. This audio book is recorded by the main cast of the TV anime. It contains three individual stories written by Yūto Tsukuda, that take place after the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp: *'Track 1' - This episode continues the awkward car journey between Erina Nakiri and Sōma Yukihira in Chapter 34. On their way back to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, the car makes an abrupt stop and is in need of repairs. *'Track 2' - Megumi Tadokoro and the Aldini twins: Takumi and Isami Aldini team up in a cooking class at Tōtsuki. *'Track 3' - Ikumi Mito invites Sōma to an evening party. In preparation of the event, they practice ballroom dancing together. *'Track 4' - This episode features the main cast's commentary about this drama CD and their respective characters. Vomic Vomic is a corner at the variety TV program Sakiyomi Jan Bang!, where voice actors lend their voices to characters from popular manga. The manga featured is rotated monthly. Shokugeki no Soma is among the featured manga. Trivia *The title of Shokugeki no Soma spells Sōma's name differently. The ō'' in Sōma's name is pronounced as ''ou making his name to be spelled as Souma alternatively. However, the title spells Sōma's name as Soma. ** Souma is a romanization using revised Hepburn system, while Sōma is a romanization using modified Hepburn system. The former is commonly used for teaching Japanese to foreigners and also in amateur translations, while the latter is the one most commonly used today. ** Changing ō to o is a common practice for words that have been absorbed into English (e.g. Tokyo instead of Tōkyō). However, the fact that "Sōma" is written in katakana in the title can also be an intentional pun with the word "Soma," which has several possible meanings. It might be an alternative name for "body or physique". It's also said to be a personification of a sacred intoxicating drink used in Vedic ritual Weblio dictionary. *The official Shokugeki no Soma Twitter page spells the title as Syokugeki no Soma, which is an alternative romanization of the title. ** Specifically, it uses the Kunrei-shiki romanization system, which is used mostly by Japanese natives and linguists. External Links *Official Anime Website (Japanese) *Official Manga Website (Japanese) *Official Light Novel Website (Japanese) *Shokugeki no Soma: Saikyō no Recipe Official Website (Japanese) *[[wikipedia:Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma|Wikipedia article about Shokugeki no Soma]] References Category:Media